With the advent of more robust mobile electronic systems, advancements of handheld communication devices are becoming more prevalent. Handheld communication devices can provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Handheld communication devices include mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless PDAs, wired PDAs, and reduced-sized laptop computers. Due to the flexibility of handheld communication devices, users are becoming more dependent on handheld communication devices and use these devices beyond working hours and in poor lighting conditions. Some handheld communication device manufacturers have responded to this and have added lighting features to the handheld communication devices. Some of the lighting features include lighted display screens, lighted keyboards, and lighted trackballs or track wheels. These different illumination features can allow users to use handheld communication devices in poor lighting conditions. In addition, some users prefer metal looking type of features on the handheld communication devices. In some cases, users will purchase a handheld communication device with metal looking type of features over a similar device without the metal looking type of features. However, using real metal may cause electric static discharges which can interfere with the operation of the handheld communication devices.